lady_gagafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Just Dance (piosenka)
Just Dance to singiel z albumu "The Fame" autorstwa Lady Gagi, RedOne'a oraz Akona. Wykonuje ją Lady Gaga z duecie z Colby O'Donisem. Nagrody i nominacje TBC Tekst Lady Gaga :I've had a little bit too much (much) (oh-oh ooh) All of the people start to rush (start to rush by) A dizzy twister dance Can't find a drink or man Where are my keys? I lost my phone (phone) (oh-oh ooh) :What's going on, on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore keep it cool What's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright :Just dance! Gonna be okay Da da doo doot-n Just dance! Spin that record babe Da da doo doot-n Just dance! Gonna be okay D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just j-j-just dance! :Wish I could shut my playboy mouth (oh-oh ooh) How'd I turn my shirt inside out (inside out right) Control your poison babe Roses have thorns they say And we’re all getting hosed tonight! (Oh-oh ooh) :What's going on, on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore keep it cool What's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright :Just dance! Gonna be okay Da da doo doot-n Just dance! Spin that record babe Da da doo doot-n Just dance! Gonna be okay D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just j-j-just Colby O'Donis :When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalog Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like a call I'm a hit it up beat it up latch on to it until tomorrow yeah Shorty I can see that you got so much energy The way you twirling up them hips round and round And there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down and Lady Gaga :Dance gonna be okay Da da doo doot-n Just dance! Spin that record babe Da da doo doot-n :Just dance! Gonna be okay Da da doo doot-n Just dance! Spin that record babe Da da doo doot-n Just dance! Gonna be okay D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just j-j-just dance :(Woo! Let's go!) :Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic x2 :Go use your muscle car-ve it out work it, hustle! (I got it, just stay close enough to get it on) Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it Spend the last dough (I got it) in your pocko! (I got it) :Just dance! Gonna be okay Da da doo doot-n Just dance! Spin that record babe Da da doo doot-n :Just dance! Gonna be okay Da da doo doot-n Just dance! Spin that record babe Da da doo doot-n Just dance! Gonna be okay D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just j-j-just dance